gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Ideas
List of Freak Fortress 2 bosses ideas that we could like to see in TF2 severs. The Mask He's The Mask and He's a Comdey! HP: 8545x3 Battlecry: When he started the battle: "It's party time. P, A, R, T. Y? Because I gotta!" When there's only one preson left: "Ooh, somebody stop me!" "Come on!" When he Win: "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMOKIN'!" When he lose (or die) at the end of the battle: "No! It wasn't me! It was the One-Armed Man!" His abilities: #Brave Jump - right mouse button #Weightdown - duck in mid-air #Rage: He Dance with a theme in the movie when someone is get to him to geted Dance you never stop when the mask is done in 16s. Luigi He's a mario brother and he will stop you! HP: 15435 Battlecry: When he started the battle: "Im Luigi!" "Thats Mama luigi to You!" His abilities: Brave Jump - right mouse button Rage: He be a Starman in 20s Tails Doll He will Chase you and CaN yOu FeLl ThE sUnShInE? HP: 15642 x3 Battle Cry: "Hello. Do you want to play? Come Play with me... " Intro 1 "Must Need More Heart" Kill Spree Rage: Tails Doll will go faster and the RED Team can't see because it's too darker Emmett Brown He's will chase you and He's going to back in time to you! HP: 15215 Battle Cry: "Great Scott!" Intro "False! If you park it on the street, it's bound to get ripped off." ''- Kill Spree Rage: Emmett Brown will throws clocks at players. I.M. Meen How I Hate Those Little Goodies! HP: 17530 x3 Battle Cry: ''"The Magic Labyrinth of I. M. MEEN!" "Why hello, little bookworm. I do hope you're enjoying your whirlwind tour of my labyrinth HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?" ''- Intro ''"Lost? Frightened? Confuuuused? '''GOOD!' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "You Can't Win Bookworm!" "There's a Bookworm in the Hall But Not For Long! Hahaha!" "' Get back to your cell before I turn you into a... '''chipmunk!'" ''- When it One Opponent Left ''"Still loose, little bookworm? Don't get used to it! My pets are closing in!" "You won't get far, you studious little '''BRAT! My pets will see to that" "You're tougher than you look, twerp! But I've still got some nasty tricks up my sleeve" ''- When I.M. Meen Rages to Summon his Minions "Better luck next time, bookworm! Of course there probably won't '''BE' a next time!!! Ha! Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha!" "Back into your cell, bookworm! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll escape again... in a hundred YEARS!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" - When I.M. Meen Win ''"You may have outsmarted me this time, Bookworm, but I'll be back! I.M. Meen never quits! You'll Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....!" "GGRRRRRRRH, You are beginning to annoy me, you miserable little goody goody" "OK, bookworm! Now you're really starting to annoy me!" - When I.M. Meen Lose Abilities: Meen Port: He can Teleport when it hold Right Mouse in 10 Secs Rage - His Pets to take you to the Cell: It can Uber Charge to I.M. Meen and Summon his Minions that he Kill the Other Team. Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) He will scared you with his bloody face! HP: 17252 x3 Battle Cry: "Would you like a room?" - Intro "Come to Gregory!" - Kill Spree Rage: Gregory becomes powerful and the RED team can't see because it's too darker Doraemon He's a robot cat and he's going to back in time to you. HP: 16864 Battle Cry: "Hello!" - Intro Abilities: Time Port: He can Teleport when it hold Right Mouse in 10 Secs Rage: Doraemon gets gadgets and attacks! Tito Dick Tito Dick "Dickman", Baby! HP: 16453 x3 Battle Cry: "I'm Dick, the leader of all females! Hahahaha!" - Intro Rage: Tito Dick becomes Blind Dick and the RED team can't see because of the image of his gold belt buckle that says "Dickman" and he says "You're going down on my nuts! What? Hahahaha!". Category:Video games Category:Bosses Category:Ideas Category:Team Fortress